


stay low

by joshlerz



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Creampies, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brendon's got some quirks that ryan finds hard to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay low

Sometimes the sex is awkward. There's a lot of sweat, and a lot of weird noises and positions that Ryan's pretty sure his body's not supposed to bend in. Despite all of that, Brendon's a good lover -- he's been sleeping with him since they were barely out of high school, but it's not like they were exclusive or anything. Just friends who kissed and gave each other handjobs in the back of a tour van underneath a power rangers blanket that Spencer mysteriously hung onto for some reason.

Ryan can put up with Brendon being vocal, can put up with how he loves to bite and scratch and flip him around like he's a rag doll and until his ass is so sore it feels like he's bleeding. All of that is fine, and to be honest, he kind of likes it -- but what isn't fine is when he and Brendon go for longer than the usual twenty minutes.

"Fuuuuuuck," and there's the low, guttural noise from his bandmate's throat that makes Ryan roll his hips up in a last effort attempt to help Brendon's orgasm along. Ryan's had two already, and his cock's sore and slapping up half stiff against his sticky lower belly. "Come on," he mutters, impatiently, and when Brendon pulls out there's a thick, half white glob oozing out of him, connected to the swollen head of Brendon's cock, which spurts out the last of its contents as its owner flops beside Ryan on the bed.

Brendon smooths his hand through his hair, muttering "Fuck," before panting and pushing himself up onto his elbows to admire his handiwork. Ryan's ass is still arched into the air (his legs feel like jelly, but fuck if he'll admit that to Brendon Boyd Urie of all people), hole exposed and filled with Brendon's seed, and when he shifts his hips to settle before he's cleaned up, a hand reaches over to stop him.

"Gitoffame," is the muffled noise coming from Ryan's mouth, and Brendon smirks and swipes his thumb over his asshole, and Ryan jerks forward (he's sensitive, goddamnit!) just enough that it spurts out when his muscles clench, dribbling down the back of his leg in a slow trickle and making Brendon do that annoying half scoff half laugh that Ryan secretly adores.

Secretly.

"'m gonna get a rag," Brendon says, pushing himself up from the twin bed and disappearing into the bathroom across the hall. Ryan grunts and lets his head disappear into the pillow.


End file.
